


The Chase

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, F/M, IN SPACE!, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: "Did they know it was you?"
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



"Did they know it was you?"

"I'm not sure." She gasps, and takes a moment to think from the safety of Jango's arms. "I don't think so? They chased me initially, but I don't think that they knew I was more than any other troublemaker in the crowd. And they certainly didn't see me duck aside."

"Which means that they're probably chasing some poor, innocent schmuck down a side alley right now." Jango thinks for a moment, gives one of his slow and rare smiles that always make her a little weak at the knees. "Bad for them, good for us. Our plan is probably still intact."

"You're sure you're alright with carrying on with it?" She asks, has to ask really. "I mean, they _might_ have realised that it was me. And they might have thus realised that you're here. And we, you, might be in danger as a result as we speak…"

"Shmi," he interrupts her, his voice gentle but firm. "Do you want to get revenge on the Hutts?"

Well, when he puts it like that… She never particularly considered herself a vengeful woman, but the image of her son bravely walking away from her across the sands returns to her every night. "Yes, that's why I hired you."

"That's why you attempted to hire me, and I took one look at you and decided to do it for free," he corrects, but with a wry smile like the details don't matter too much. "I'm not going to lie, we probably are in danger. But a little danger is worth it for this big a prize."

"Yes," she agrees quietly, but still has to try one more time. She cares about him, after all. "If you're sure. This isn't your mission, I don't want you to get hurt-"

"It became my mission the moment I met you," he corrects her gently, and leans forward to brush his mouth briefly over hers. "Come on, let's stop lurking suspiciously in this alley and get out into the light. We can regroup, think of where we're going to go from here."

She accepts his kiss with a smile, and follows him as eagerly as ever.


End file.
